springawakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Melchior Gabor
Background Melchior Gabor is a Fourteen year old school boy living in Germany in the 1890's. Melchior is frustrated because he understands that the society in which he lives is actually hiding an abundance of information from its youth. Melchior is often described as a radical throughout both the play and the musical adaptation of Spring Awakening. In the play Melchior has been noted to be in the top three of his class, and could be higher if he wanted to. In both the play and musical he is perceived as headstrong, handsome,and charismatic, leading to him being liked by both his teachers and his peers. Melchior is one of the three leads/main characters and is the only one out of the three who doesn't die. Jonathan Groff played Melchior in the Original Broadway Cast. Melchior comes from a loving home, despite hints being placed in the play that he does not have the best or closest relationship with his father. However, Melchior does have a very close relationship with his Mother (Fanny Gabor), who has strived to bring him up into a liberal minded and forward thinking home. Despite being a year younger than his best friend Moritz Stiefel, he knows much more than him-and his other peers- about most topics, especially puberty and sexual education. Plot Revolting, Realism and Reality Melchior is the first of the boys to fully understand the nature of the human body and it's changes as a result of puberty. This is reiterated in the musical, through the song 'The Bitch if Living' where all of the boys complain about the mechanics of puberty whilst Melchior answers their pleas. Melchior realizes that not everything that the boys were taught in school was completely accurate and that society had missed certain subjects out. The adults did this, so that the boys wouldn't ask questions and doubt their ideology. Moritz and Melchior When they were young kids, Melchior and Moritz would play together (along with Wendla and Ilse) and from this early interaction a friendship developed between the boys. despite the boys opposite personalities they remained very good friends, even though the community did not understand their friendship. Moritz is terrified about what is happening to him, and cannot not understand the complicated descriptions in books, to help Moritz, Melchior writes an essay, which circulates the school. In the play, he is uninterested in how the girl feelings, but is fascinated by this in the musical, actively putting himself in that place for the essay. The essay is used as evidence to get Melchior expelled after Moritz commits suicide, as the essay is seen as proof of not only Melchior's corruptions, but Melchior's 'motives' to corrupt his peers. The Star-Crossed fools Melchior partakes in sexual intercourse with Wendla Bergman, who has no knowledge of sex. In the play, he rapes her. In the musical, it is a loving encounter. The raping of Wendla is proof to his mother that Melchior is not as innocent as she wants to believe and so allows her husband to send him off to a correctional/reformatory school. However in both versions, the sexual intercourse leads to Wendla getting pregnant and dying from a botched abortions. Masked Mystery In the play, Melchior is escaping some bullies and runs into a graveyard where he is greeted by Moritz's decapitated head, under his arm. There, Moritz tries to escort Melchior to the afterlife, however fails as a Masked man appears and promises Melchior food and salvation from his corruption in exchange that he will not take Moritz's hand, Melchior agrees and promises Moritz that he can take his hand when is older and ready to depart. Personality Melchior is gifted, charming and very deep thinking. Melchior often questions the world and his place in it, his questions have lead to him being an atheist. Fun Facts * Melchior's vocal type is baritone * Melchior refuses to go to church * Melchior's favorite book is Faust * In the musical, he is top of his class. In the play, he's third but could be first if he tried. * When he learns of Wendla's death and blames himself * His nickname is Melchi. Pictures Capture.JPG Da boyz.jpg Fruehlingserwachen-g.jpg Melchior.jpg Images.jpg SAPoster2.jpg mains 2.jpg mains japan.jpg mains other.jpg mains.jpg melchior and wendla 1.jpg melchior and wendla 2.jpg melchior and wendla 3.jpg toykyo cast.jpg yes.jpg blonde Melchior.jpg cool.jpg old Melchior.png RadicalMelchior.jpg spaw-logo.jpg